For the Demons
by Angelus Tenebrae
Summary: Slade. That's the answer to all their problems. But he's gone too far now. Taking a Titan and the member of the HIVE prisoner. Will the HIVE and the Titans come together or will they let Slade win? KydxRae
1. Losing the Demons

**Before we start…**

**This is a ****Kyd****x****Rae**** (Kyd Wykkyd x Raven)**

**And um… well I think that's it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the teen titans if I did… things would be A LOT different.**

**Title: **_**For the demons**_

**Chapter:**_**1**_

**POV: **_**Third**_

Slade smirked inside his mask. _'Oh yes… my plan is coming together PER-FECT-LY.' _He thought to himself.

It had been two years. Two LONG years, of not making any crimes but instead watching. Watching the titans, and watching their biggest threat. The Hive.

In those two years he realized something. The demons were the power source. '_Kyd Wykkyd _and_ Raven_' Just the sound of her name made Slades' insides feel different.

He wasn't sure what it was about that girl but she made his blood boil.

And that's where he was now. In the bathroom, in the titans tower, whilst Raven was completely oblivious of his existence. He was losing his patience, she was just one glass door away.

Then he heard her turn off the water. _'It's time'_ he quickly sprang into action. He grabbed the towel he was holding and wrapped it around her petite frame which was still not facing him. In the process of doing that he clamped his hand over her mouth to keep her from chanting her mantra.

With his new 'devices' he had managed to build he teleported them back to his hideout were he threw her in an awaiting jail cell.

"Now the other demon" He said aloud but to himself.

He left the in-a-towel Raven in the cell, gagged and tied to a rusty pole, without a glance and quickly teleported to The HIVES base.

_**At the (HIVES) base**_

'_Idiots'_ was all Slade had to say. No security system just some big guy who was taking a nap watching… _'Oh my god… is he seriously watching Barbie and The Diamond Castle!?'_ Slade thought in complete horror. How could the titans not catch these… losers? Slade was feeling really ashamed to be called a villain right now… but on with the mission.

He sneakily crept to a room labeled. _WYKKYD_. He sighed. _'The intelligence of people is just… unbelievable.'_

Slade picked the lock of the door and slowly pulled out his tranquilizer dart. He stabbed it into the vein of the sleeping demon and teleported them both back to his base where the demoness would be waiting.

_**At Titans tower**_

"Beast boy have you seen Raven?" Robin asked his hands shaking slightly. He had looked EVERYWHERE for Raven but she was nowhere to be found.

"Last time I saw her she was heading to the bathroom to take a shower" BB said nonchalantly.

"Starfire!" Robin called out to the only present titaness. "Yes Robin? Starfire said politely.

"Can you… err… can you check if Raven is in the bathroom?" Robin asked the top of his ears turning red.

"Sure friend Robin!" Was her a cheerful reply.

About five seconds later Starfire let out an ear piercing scream.

"Starfire what is it!" The boys asked coming into the restroom.

Their eyes widened at what they saw before them.

Blood was everywhere. Like as if someone was taken by force.

"Oh no! What if Raven was taken by a Glorgon!" Starfire yelled.

"Starfire… what's a Glorgon?" Robin asked impatiently.

"A Glorgon is an alien and an enemy of my home planet. They take maidens to their planet to mate with them then eat them!" Starfire cried into her hands.

Cyborg sighed.

"Starfire… I think our problem is worse than a… Glorgon" Cyborg said picking a piece of some sort of metallic material.

"Yo Robin, isn't this what Slades mask is made of?" Cyborg asked knowing the worst was to come.

"You don't think…" Robin started but was cut off when a lightning bolt of pink energy knocked him down.

"Hey titans! Why'd you steal our demon!" Gizmo yelled.

"_We_ didn't steal you demon and in case you haven't noticed our demon is missing too." Robin said glaring at the now Hive FIVE. "But we do know who took them." Cyborg said butting in.

"Who?" Angel asked her yellow eyes shining with the help of the light.

"Slade."


	2. No one but Wykkyd

**Before we start…**

**To the Reviewers:**

** 16 : Slade wanted the titans to think he hurt Raven and he actually did (it's explained in this Chapter) and he purposefully left a peice of his mask their to let the titans know he's back**

**moonkitty717: He's Slade... of course he's going to be creepy!**

**Nkcandygirl: Yep, I feel so proud! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the teen titans if I did… things would be A LOT different.**

**Title: **_**For the demons**_

**Chapter:2**

**POV: **_**Third**_

Raven shivered.

Her towel was making her even colder, and her wetness and nakedness did not help. AT ALL. And the weird white belt around her waist restricted her from using her powers.

She looked over at her cellmate. Kyd Wykkyd. She couldn't help but feel envious. He was dry, and knocked out, and dry! But he was also chained to the wall. Though his chain was probably long enough to go around the room twice, and he still had a power restriction belt on.

Suddenly a sharp pain exploded from Raven's abdomen.

"Ah!" She yelped but it was loud enough to wake up the 'outcold' Kyd Wykkd.

"You okay?" He asked telepathically. **(A/N When I saw he 'says' something I mean he sayd it telepathically.)**

"Why do you care!" Raven spat.

"Because if we're going to be stuck together we might as well be frenimes" He said with a huff.

Raven couldn't help but roll her eyes. 'frenimes?!'

"Whatever." Raven said in a monotone voice but inside she was surprised he even cared.

"So what happened/' Kyd Wykkyd asked again.

"My ankle. It just started hurting." Raven said massaging it.

"The chains are probably to tight or Slade punctured your nervous system when he took blood from you." Wykkyd said his red eyes boring themselves into Ravens.

"He took blood from me?" Raven said but it sounded more like a question.

"Yeah. I tried to stop him but he shot me with ANOTHER tranqulizer." Wykkyd said with a huff.

"Oh. Thanks I guess. Even though your plan failed miserably." Raven said with a slight smirk.

She shivered again. The wind was somehow picking up in the very dark, wet, and cold cell. **(A/N I know that in the show they don't have night vision but they do here! :D except they see like they would in the day)**

"Here." Kyd Wykkyd offered the shivering Raven.

Raven turned her face from the wall and came face to face with Wykkyd.

"What?" SHe said dumbfounded.

"Here." He said again. That's when she noticed he was handing her his cape. "Take it. It's made from spider silk and a little something else. Your naled and shivering so take it."

Raven's mouth was parted slightly. _'Why was he doing this? Why is he so nice now.'_ Then realization dawned on Ravens face. _'Just cause he's a bad guy doesn't mean he's not nice... I'm such a hyocrite.'_

Raven sighed but reluctantly took the cape and wrapped it around herself.

She quietly ripped the cape in some parts then tied it to some other parts and before she knew it she had a strange semi-looking like dress.

"Um... Wykkyd..." Wykkyd turned from his standing spot in front of Raven.

When he saw what Raven was about to do his face turned a light shade of pink he turned around faster than the speed of light.

Raven quickly slipped the 'dress' on and realized something. "Oh my god I look like an emo tinkerbell." She then let out a small smile but it disappeared as soon as she saw Wykkyd's eyes inspecting her.

"Yeah. You do look kind of look like Tinkerbell. Except your more beautiful." Wykkyd said then his eyes widened when he realized what he said.

Raven blushed madly. "So what are me supposed to do?" Raven said quickly changing the subject before thiungs became even more awkward.

"Wait. Sooner or later they'll come get us." Wykkyd said he then bent down a little and fixed the skirt of Raven's dress. "What are you doing?" She asked him her eyes watching were his hands were going.

"I'm fixing your skirt. Your were showing too much skin for other people to see."Wykkyd said turning a tinge darker shade of pink.

Raven than looked down at her skirt and realized he was right. It barely covered her butt. And- wait for _other people_ to see. But wait... did that mean that Wykkyd had proclaimed himself the only person/demon to see her like that? Not that she liked dressing like that in the first place. And why did he make her blush! HOW?! ANd why did he blush!

"Wykkyd..."

"Raven..."

**With the Titans (I'm evil xD)**

"Okay,we know Slade is back and we know he took our Demons but why?" Robin said running his gloved hands through his hair with some difficulty.

"Because without them you will fall." A voice said on the big television in the main room. The ten people in the room turned their head and in the monitor was the demon stealer.

"What do ou mean we'll fall?!" Robin barked.

"I mean, do you seriously think I did nothing for the past two years but sit and wait patiently and do nothing! I watched you for hours. Days. Weeks! Months! I know your every move, your every routine, and most of your secrets and weaknessess. I took the demons because they are your source of power without them all you are are a bunch of demormed freaks, except for Starfire who is an alien but is frankly useless. But the demons for instance your didn't know that demons coul-"Slade was cut off, then big red letters filled the screen.

_'Connection error'_

"Demons could what!" Robin yelled at the static filled television.

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Neither?**

***Sigh* can't find anything that ryhmes with neither and I hope you liked this capter! :D**


	3. Slade the Stalker Seriously

**I'm back! After literally four months!... And a day…**

**Thanks to all of you guys who left reviews, they mean a lot to me!**

**Anyways, you probably want the chapter so…**

**Disclaimer: You guys know the deal, I don't own Teen Titans**

_**Title: For the Demons**_

_**Chapter: 3**_

_**POV: Same as always**_

Raven's hand stung. She would've blown Wykkyd away. Not in a good way mind you, but since she didn't have her powers she was forced to resort to human girl measures. She slapped him.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Wykkyd..."**_

_**"Raven..."**_

"_**You goddamn pervert! Stop looking up my skirt!" Raven then proceeded to lift Wykkyd up by the collar(with great difficulty) and then let her right hand fly towards his face.**_

_**A loud smack echoed throughout the cave-like room.**_

_**Flashback Over**_

Raven clutched her hand. It was bleeding she realized.

Just as she was about to yell at Wykkyd again, an unwelcome voice made her cold blood run colder and freeze in place.

"I see you two are getting along well. How's your hand Raven." Slade asked as he strode over to her. In the corner of her eye, Raven could see Wykkyd slowly approaching her. As if coming to her defense.

Just as Slade was about to reach out for her, Kyd wrapped his arm around her protectively. **(Teehee xD)**

Slade sighed and let his arm drop to his side.

"What do you want with us?" Raven asked now getting her confidence back but not leaving the strange warmth Wykkyd was giving her.

"That's a simple answer Raven. What I want from you is something that only both of you can give me. Considering you two are the only living demons in the universes. You are also the things keeping everything alive." Slade said as if he were talking about something casual.

"What are you talking about?" Kyd asked the question on both of the demons mind.

"You. It's simple really. The dangerous, poisonous, toxic, catastrophic substances that your bodies hold, it is simply amazing."

Raven took a look at herself then at Wykkyd. "What do you know about us?"

Slade smirked behind his mask. "I know a lot about you. For example, your blood it contains battery acid, plasma only found in stars, plutonium, antimatter, and chemical X.**(A/N: I couldn't resist the temptation to not put it there)** Even if the tiniest drop of blood falls, it'll create an explosion that'll be felt all the way to Steel City." Slade cackled, which sounded like dying hyenas.

"Where are you going with this?" Wykkyd asked as if what Slade said was old news to him. It probably was. Him being a full-fledged demon, even though he is a lowly one, he must know more things than Raven did about demons.

"Given your…abilities." Slade paused as if to think. "I am going to produce some…tests. If I am correct, you two will be the key to my reign of power."

"And if you're wrong?" Raven asked.

"It's quite simple my dear Raven." Slade caressed Raven's face gently, causing Raven to jump back and shiver. "You'll die."

"You said we're the things keeping the universe alive. Isn't that proof enough that we have the… things you want from us?"

"All the more reason to kill you." Slade said nonchalantly. "I don't care about people. They could die of the face of the Earth and I wouldn't bat an eyelash. But I need them. Without them who would I rule over?"

Raven sighed this conversation wasn't going anywhere. Her mind wandered over to Robin. She didn't know where she was at, but she could feel Robins headache as if he were right next to her. And it was starting to annoy her.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She mumbled. A faint spark appeared, but nothing happened.

Slade teleported out of the room. "I see, still being disobedient." His voice boomed through the cave-like jail cell.

Wykkyd nudged her to look up. And when she did she wished she didn't.

Slade was in a glass box, controls all around him that Raven had no idea what they did. But that's not what shattered her trust.

"When I push this button, you will be electrocuted. I will continue to electrocute you until you learn… your lesson. You're not going to escape. I'll make sure of that." Slade said into the microphone.

As a buzzing noise filled the room, only one thought processed through her head as she saw the figure next to Slade. _'Traitor…'_

**With the Titans and the HIVE**

"Maybe demons could shoot cotton candy out of their ears!" Beast Boy exclaimed the ingenious thought.

"Maybe, demons are fart stinkin' eating butt munchers!" Gizmo exclaimed. Not even a second later he was face first on the floor, Cyborg's fist in midair where Gizmo's head was before.

Robin had his head in his hands. Starfire was trying to sooth him, as was Jinx. Much to Starfires displeasure and Jinx's pleasure.

"Still thinking it over?" A deep voice came from the far side of the Titan's Tower. Then the alarm rang. Red lights flashed throughout the tower but Slade didn't move he just stood in his signature pose. He looked slightly off. Like something wasn't right about him but Robin couldn't place what was different.

"Slade." Robin shot up and pulled out his bo-staff.

"Robin." Slade greeted.

"Where's Raven?!"

"She's busy…with something."

"And Wykkyd?" Angel asked.

If Slade could smirk, the face he was making would be it. "Let's say their busy on the same thing."

Angel looked like a fish out of water. As did everyone else, minus Gizmo who didn't get the teenagers perverted minds.

"Just so you know… demons can-" Slade stopped as he looked at his watch. He looked up. "I'll let you figure it out yourself." He said hurriedly as he teleported to Azarath knows where.

_**DONE!**_

_**Questions!**_

_**One: Can you guess who the traitor is?**_

_**Two: Can you guess the REAL reason Slade wants the demons?**_

_**Three: What's wrong with Slade?**_

_**Four: Actually… I ran out of questions… darn.**_

_**Oh well, sorry for the SUPER late update, I hope this +1,000 words chapter makes up for it :D.**_


	4. There is a traitor among us

**Hey! I'm back!**

**First things first! No one got question one right ****. But it's okay! Kudos to those of you who reviewed and onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

_**Title: For the Demons**_

_**Chapter: 4**_

_**POV: Same one**_

Robin angrily grabbed his hair, and roughly shoved past Starfire and into the common room.

"Titans-" Robin received multiple death glares from the H.I.V.E five members. "And Hive five. We have gathered here today to discuss our progress on Raven. Now Hotspot what've you found."

Hotspot shook his head. "Me and Argent thought we found a lead but it was a dead end. We followed it the abandoned warehouse in Gotham city. All we met there was Slade's robots."

Hotspot motioned to his partner. "And as you can see that didn't turn out good for us." Argent finished, putting pressure on the gash on her head.

Robin nodded solemnly. "What about you and Jericho, Harold?"

"Me and Jericho split up. Jericho got to a dead end, and he came back with a huge headache so he's in his room resting. But I found something interesting…"

Harold trailed off.

"WELL!" Robin snapped.

"When I was fighting Slade's robots, I managed to get this before the robot self-destructed." Harold proceeded to pull out a micro card. "I looked at it before, and my computer exploded, but since I know you guys have far more advanced technology, I know you guys'll be able to break through."

"Thanks. Speedy and Aqualad got anything?"

"Nope. Nothing." They said in unison.

'_Suspicious. Definitely suspicious.' _Robin couldn't help but think.

**One month later**

One goddamn month. It's been one goddamn month since she had seen the traitorous bastard.

Every time she thought about it tears leaked from her eyes. She might have expected Speedy or Kid Flash but never…_him._

One month ago Raven's trust was shattered and realization dawned on her for the first time.

She couldn't trust anybody. Nobody but herself and Wykkyd.

Raven looked at Wykkyd from the corner of her eye. He was fast sleep. Over the time they've spent together -almost two months- to be exact it would be one month three weeks and two days, they have gotten pretty close.

So close that they even snuggle together on one of those cold nights.

Raven exited out of the bathroom. Yes bathroom, they were upgraded to a white padded room with a restroom and two one course meals per two days. Luxury is sweet, at least for two demon prisoners who've had it worse.

"Wykkyd. Wake up." Raven nudged the male. "Someone's coming…"

As soon as those words came out of Raven's mouth Wykkyd bolted upright.

Usually when someone was coming it was another one of Slade's robotic scientist.

Raven sprinted over to Wykkyd and tackled him to the ground.

"Usually when they think we're asleep they'll leave." Raven mumbled.

Wykkyd numbly nodded. He would speak but Raven's body was too tightly compressed to his. Which to say honestly, he didn't mind at all.

The metal chains could be heard falling to the floor as the two demons slowed their breathing.

"Rise. I know you're awake, there is no way around it Raven. My dear Raven." said an unfamiliar voice.

Raven didn't even flinch. But curiosity was killing her. _'Who was this person who knew her name?'_

Suddenly she felt herself being pulled away from Wykkyd's chest and into another. She felt fingers pry her eyes open.

When her vision cleared, she wished it would've stayed blurry.

There _he_ was. _Him_. The traitor.

"J-Jericho…" Raven mumbled.

The once innocent but now completely sadistic looking boy smirked. "So you do remember me. And here I was thinking I would have to reintroduce myself."

"Burn with Trigon." Raven spat.

Jericho's once jade green eyes turned a moss green.

Jericho raised a hand as it made its way Raven's face. "I control you don't you d-"

"Don't you touch her!" Wykkyd spat as he tackled Jericho to a padded wall.

Raven stood in the middle of the room in shock. Then… feeling her emotions rise up again, Raven fell unconscious.

**To be continued.**

**So the villains apprentice is unexpected, am I right?**

**Anyways Wykkyd and Jericho's battle(to the death!...jk) is next chapter.**

**Also, does anyone know why it's Jericho and where the haystacks Slade is at?**

**PS: Sorry for the short chapter! Next will be longer I promise!**


End file.
